Raging Heart Spoof
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: Jun's Mafia life was thrown into chaos...an outbreak began that she couldn't understand how or why it happened. With Dino by her side, they fight off the horde before the horde comes after  them.  Horrible summary is Horrible


_**Raging Heart Spoof: Mafia vs. The Undead...and no not vampires**_

_Something I wrote...supposed to be just warm up for when I write Chapter 15 of Raging Heart. So if you haven't read Raging Heart you don't have to read this...you can if you want to, I don't care either way. I posted this in Deviantart before I posted here, I even debated if I should or shouldn't put it in here. Well I did anyway so here it is~  
><em>

* * *

><p>It all started when everything ended.<p>

Screams filled my ears as every body that once was dead walked among us, ripping every living being into shreds.

The Vongola Household was wavering.

Automatic weapons blasted over the cries and screams of those who were hanging between life and death and the moans of the dead lingered just beneath it. The dead...I couldn't fathom how or why _they _return. I couldn't wrap my mind around the thought that the people that I once knew and talked in these now rancid corridor wanted nothing but to devour my flesh.

None were able to fight off theses creatures we thought only existed in our nightmares like our reality was thrown into a B-Movie that rested between being a good one and to _it _ just sucking so bad that whoever watched it wished they could use _mind-bleach _on themselves.

Every corner of the house I look was filled with nothing but blood and gore, every room, every gutter, ever nook and cranny was nothing but filled with signs that death will never come to give the dead's soul peace.

Blood has splattered on my face as I stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, the dead bodies before me began to twitch and turn. Broken bones protruded out of the skin but _they _don't seem to care, their feelings of pain has gone when they died and now they feel nothing, know nothing but to answer to the one instinct they craved:

To Feed.

Their movements were awkward and disturbing, once in a while one would fall and instead of walking, they would crawl. Then I realized, after having to watch them walk their walk, that their attention was on me. I have been staring, watching them die and come back to life for I don't know how long exactly.

I wanted to only know; to know how and why things turned out the way it had. The dead moving about, devouring whatever living, beating flesh they can find; I wished I had never left my room so I wouldn't have to witness _them_ coming back to life.

Fresh blood stained their faces, proof that they had recently eaten but they still crave for more. Hands reaching for me, but my mind thought of everything and anything but to run. I yelled at myself for being dumb and to just run already but I am too..I guess enchanted...no no no that isn't the word; Bewildered seems to fit it more.

I backed away, trying to at least keep a distance between myself and _them_. My heart was beating fast, sweat rolled down my cheeks, perhaps I knew that I would not escape them, even if I do run, _another _group would just find me and they will tear me to shreds. I breathed in air, holding it in my lungs and waited for _them _to close in on me.

But just as I released my breath, a warm and yet clammy hands grabbed a hold of my wrist pulling me away from the oncoming _horde_. I gasped and struggled to see who my rescuer was. I turn my head only to see a familiar face; he was still wearing his school uniform but it was reduced to almost a rag drenched with blood, his face pale, stained with drying blood, blonde hair splattered with chunks of gore and his mocha-colored eyes seems to give off hints of fear and anger.

"Dino!" I cried out but as soon I did, his hands closed on my lips, eyes begging me to be quiet. I did so, as words dissipated from my thought. We ran away from the _horde_, not knowing whether our next destination will just be filled with _them_ just as how the corridors was almost filled with the walking dead.

We stopped in front of a door, Dino, contemplating if he should or shouldn't open the it. I knew what he was thinking, debating; what if more of _them _are waiting on the other side of this door? What if we can't fight _them_ off? What if...for whatever reason we turn into one of them?-that last thought was mainly mine- Fear was starting creep up on me, I can't bear that the life that I had managed to crumble in mere minutes.

Dino took hold of the knob, my heart beating fast from anticipation, but among the beatings were the moans and the shuffling feet of the _horde_ behind us. I looked at him our eyes locked at each other and finally coming into one decision. He turns the knob and we both jumped into a room, closing the door behind us.

Relief washed over me when I scanned the room. It's empty, almost too empty and eery, devoid of any of the noise that we only heard seconds ago. The room we stumbled into was just one of the many rooms in the Vongola Household; possibly just a guest room but either way, it is lavished with many ornate furniture; from the big canopy bed down to the velvet ottoman that sat in front of the fireplace.

I let out a sigh, finally setting free the thoughts that I have been holding since I first saw the dead come to life.

"Hey...What the hell is going on out there?" I asked, my voice demanding yet shaky. Dino looked at me, his lips twitched into a small curve, attempting to smile.

"You got me...I really don't know. I came over and this was already happening." his arms stretched out on his side, index finger pointing out the window. My eyes stared at the direction he pointed, seeing glimpse of smoke and sparks that came from outside.

My legs moved towards the chaos, the sound of scratching and moaning still lingered from the hallway that we just came in, my heart pounded and mind confuse. Mix emotions hitting me in every direction possible, couldn't even grasp which one I should express first. My attention flickers from left to right, trying to take in the chaos happening down below.

The garden that once stood with bushes of roses is now gone. The water in the fountain is now replaced by the thick substance of blood; overflowing as severed bodies float its surface. My body trembles at the sight of it, my stomach churning as I can feel my previous meal threatening to come back up.

"Jun..." Dino calls out, his voice almost at a whisper. I had not realize that I have been holding my breath, everything down there was in chaos; men clad in black all ran in directions, they had the right idea. To run. They knew it was inevitable, that fighting _these_ _horde_ wouldn't do them good.

I was starting to feel the dread, I was pushing back tears letting my pride get a hold of me; despite what is happening, I didn't want Dino to see me cry. Not once and not ever. I put a mask as I turn to face him, stern and hard.

"We need to find a way out of here..." I told him, he looked at me a bit confuse.

"There is no way out of here...We are safe here! Out there..." he points at the door where the _horde_ continues to scratch at the door. "...we are dead. We are going to be torn to shreds." his last words were a sigh as he jumps onto the bed.

"What are you talking about? We can't be safe here? Can't you hear them?" I stomp my way to the door, banging my left palm at the smooth finish of the oak wood, stirring up the _horde_ on the other side. "This door is not gonna hold. They will manage to break this down and if we're not out of here we're going to be dead." I almost let out a whimper, a whine that indicates that fear is about to completely take hold of me.

I want to remain strong, but whatever had cause this...this outbreak has left me almost afraid to the point of breaking into crying. But Dino's calmness scares me the most. I would think he would be out there crying some strange incoherent battle cry of his, hacking away whatever it is taking over the Vongola, but no, he's calm...too calm in fact. And it's irritating me, gnawing at me like some pestering bug inside me, like one of _them._

"Are we really going to just sit here and do nothing?" It came out as a mutter. He sat up to look at me, eyes questioning me. Like somehow I know what we should do next. I may not know how, but I knew that staying in the room, with the _horde_ just a few feet from us, could eventually kill us.

"What do expect us to do? I haven't seen anyone before you...well," he let out a chuckle. "not a living one anyway."

"Look...I don't care if you think everyone is dead...but I am getting the hell out of here. We should at least find somebody...Squalo for example or If Xanxus, God-forbid he turned into one _them_, I wouldn't want to be here if that happens."

He laughed at the thought Xanxus joining the _horde_, but I had doubts he would just let some mindless, flesh-eating creature get to him. But then again, I know nothing.

"Fine..." he sighed. A smile began to creep up my lips but was stopped when I heard a familar scream that echoed from the hallway outside.

"VOOIII!" his voice husky loud, too loud that the _horde _outside our door began to walk away. Attracted to him like moths to a light. I rushed towards the door, Dino following me behind. My hands gripped around the knob and felt it cold and still reverberating from the _horde's_ disturbance.

I could hear Squalo fighting them off, I could hear metal clashing against flesh followed by his signature cry of _VOI_. I opened the door, slowly to make sure that none of _them _was there waiting . When I thought it was clear I stepped out, wanting to at least help Squalo in anyway possible. But to my surprise, there were still some waiting.

One of them I recognize as the beloved cook of the Vongola. I admired him, his recipe's were a masterpiece. His old wrinkled face was now drenched with blood, skin torn and sagged, his eyes were almost a cloudy hue of blue. Poor Anselmo, he was once a very good cook, a good man but now he walked among the dead.

When I my thought lingered at Anselmo, I didn't realized he was onto me, his body slammed against mine. I heard Dino cry out something but I was too busy fighting off Anselmo's heavy build. My arms rested on his bloodied chest, it looked almost hollow from being ripped open; I could see his heart, his heart that once pumped blood into his vein, barely hanging onto his rib cage.

My strength was failing me, I struggled to push him away , his jaws barely together yet he continues to snap them together, attempting to get a bite of my flesh. Blood drizzled down his lips made its way to my face. I felt it warm, slick and thick. I wanted to gag at the sight but my fear was overwhelming that the reflexes remained in my stomach.

I groaned at his weight, I turned to face Dino struggling to see his helpless figure. He scrambled to his feet and looked around around, probably looking for something use to fight off the dead Anselmo. The monster above thrashed around, his teeth still snapping, and his hand managed its way towards my belly, digging its hands in it. For a dead guy, he was pretty strong.

Even without a weapon, Dino rushed to my aid, he kicked at Anselmo but the old man was big and heavy, he tried to push him but all Anselmo did was snap at his direction.

I could feel his fingers digging deeper, my arms weakened from the pain. I felt my skin rip, I felt the muscle on my side being torn open. I heard nothing other than my own scream of pain, his fingers, his boney fingers! He's going to rip me apart! I kicked around, maybe if I move more it might loosen his grip. It's what I had hoped to, I wanted him to stop...I silently begged for him to stop but I knew he wouldn't.

Just when I was at my last straw I heard the wet sound of metal against flesh, blood splattered on my face, almost hitting the inside of my mouth. I gasped for air as the dead Anselmo released his grip from my side, the blood gushed out like his fingers served as a cork to the wound.

Squalo stood before me, his uniform stained with blood, the sword he was holding sticky with flesh and fat. I stared at it for moment, thinking how many he hacked with that blade of his then the gaping wound on my side twitched in pain. I whimpered in pain, angry at myself for being so careless that I let myself get attacked by one of them.

Squalo pulled me up, scanning the my body for something. I raised an eyebrow, question his actions. "What are you doing?" I pulled my arm from his grip, making the wound twitch and blood gush more.

"Shut up..." he growled. "I am checking you for bites." he said, his eyes finally pulling away, satisfied that I have not been bitten, I was just almost ripped open.

"Bites?" I asked as I clutched at the wound on my side.

"It seems like those whoever gets bitten dies and then comes back to life...It was hell killing most of them, but a hit on the head or decapitation seems to stop them.: he explained, he was reluctant about it

The three of use were exhausted, we weren't quite sure anymore which place we go next, there was no signed of anyone alive, I can't tell whether Xanxus, the ninth or the others escaped this hell but one thing I am sure thought; we will get out of here alive, no matter what.

The outside was overran by the _horde_; walking around, surrounding the only vehicles left. Our only way out of the hellhole. We crouched down behind the bushes, thinking, planning of how we're going to do our escape. I was now gasping for air, I could feel cold sweat trickled down my face. I was beginning to feel a little weaker than before, perhaps from the loss of blood. I looked at the direction we came from and I could see trails of blood that led to us. Dino could see my pain and held a hand on my chest, pushing me down to lean on a wall.

"You have to rest for a bit..." he said as he tore a fabric from his white, button up shirt. He tore a little bit of my own shirt, revealing the gape on my side; If I didn't know better I'd say my insides were flowing out wit the blood. The thought made my stomach churn, I wanted to vomit so badly I was that I might puke out whatever it was left of me.

He tied the cloth around the wound, the cloth immediately sticking to the white pus building on the surface. He twinged at the sight of it but still remained calm probably not to alarm me. I turned to look at Squalo; he was watching the _horde_ walk by mindlessly, both hands clutched tightly on the hilt of his sword.

"How are we gonna get to the cars?" I asked, there was pain within every word that came out of my mouth. Without looking away from the _horde_ he muttered.

"We'll just hack our way through them...no choice." he hissed.

"I suppose you should take the lead..." Dino said as he took a quick glance at me.

"Tch...I should just leave the two of you here." He shot a glare at the two of us, Dino didn't acknowledge his threat but instead he attmepted a smile then held his hand on mine. His palms were warm against my skin.

Squalo prepared to lunge forwards, Dino swung my left arm over his shoulder, letting me use him as support for when we run towards the vehicles. Then we started running, Squalo in the lead, hacking away at the _horde._ I saw heads fly off, flesh and skin chopped away by the blade, bones crunching under my feet.

I stepped on something that felt like a joint, maybe an arm or leg but whatever it was, it made me tumbling down with Dino. We rolled over dead bodies, my head hitting the stoned pathway, my shoulder twisting in an odd direction and had completely made me want to scream, but I held it in; tears started to well up on the corner of my eyes but I stopped it. Dino rushed to get me, I struggled to keep my arm in place over Dino, as shoulder seemed to have been dislocated.

I saw Squalo, he had made it to the car still hacking away but as soon as he saw us approaching, he jumped into the driver seat. I heard the ignition wailing in a forceful groan. The car started, Squalo yelling at us to hurry up, Dino muttered something under his breath I quickened my pace. I was starting to feel a bit giddy to finally get the hell out of there.

Then, my face hit the ground. At first I didn't know what occurred, I saw Dino tumbles over me and onto the side of the car. I heard a loud thud after the impact and left him a bit dazed. I looked at what I had tripped over.

I didn't trip.

My ankle was grabbed.

I gasped when I saw his face. The face I have always known for I don't know how long.

My brother lies on his stomach, voice gurgled by his own blood filling in his mouth. His eyes the usual color of the dead. He crawling towards me, using my leg as some kind of leverage. I noticed his legs were broken, his left leg missing, his right knee busted; he was leaving trails of blood as he continues to drag himself, his hand reaching towards me.

"Oh Wei..." I whispered.

My mind wanders off, I couldn't see him as the dead thing he was now, I see him as my brother. The kind brother I always knew, his dark hair carefully placed on his pale skin; his almond shaped eyes that always seemed to be smiling were all gone. But despite that, I reached for him, I thought that maybe, I could comfort him. Maybe he was just in pain, maybe he wasn't really dead, maybe...

"JUN!" Dino called out, he scrambled to his feet. I wanted to turn to him, to tell him that everything is alright and that it's just my brother but I continued to just watch him. His face just inches from my fingers, I was about to touch his face when steel-toed boots kicked him away from me, crushing his skull completely.

I stared at the space where my brother once was then I looked at the owner of the boots. Much to my surprise, it was Xanxus, glowering over me with a slight smug smile on his face. He walked pass me and walked towards the passenger seat next to Squalo and sat quietly.

The rest of the _horde _ was closing in on us, I clutched at my wound as I pulled myself off the ground. Before jumping in the car with Dino, I took one last glance at the crushed face of my brother, I tried to keep the tears from flowing out but the way my brother laid on the ground lifeless was gnawing at me. Dino urged me in and he followed.

Not long after, we were moving. Everyone was silent, no one made an attempt to ask about what had happened no one probably will for a while. I turned my head back at the Vongola Mansion, everything was in ruins. Smoke rose up to the sky, creating a sinister look around as the dead body lie on the ground, some even walking after us.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to block the images in my head. The faces of the people I was knew now dead remained a picture branded in my mind.

I want it all to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was accompanied by a picture I drew...its in deviantart. If you want to see my DA page link is in my profile page of <strong>


End file.
